Challenge
Challenges in the Call of Duty series are basically Achievements or Trophies. You gain XP for performing an action or series of actions in a multiplayer match. Some challenges are linear, like the Marksman challenges for a given weapon. (getting a certain amount of kills with that weapon.) Some are more imaginative. "How the ?" is a perfect example, being gained by killing an enemy by setting off an explosive by shooting it through a wall. The term "outlandish" doesn't begin to describe the thought of being able to consistently do this, and the concept likely wouldn't strike a player until having read the challenge description. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, challenges are awarded to the player in 5 Tiers and increase experience points depending on the difficulty the challenge was to complete. Each one is more challenging than the previous. While the normal challenges give out 50-250 experience points, the weapon-based challenges can give up to 1000 XP when they are completed. Marksman challenges are based on the amount of kills with a weapon, and unlock special attachments like a Silencer or Red Dot Sight to attach to the weapon the challenge was achieved with. Weapon Expert challenges unlock "weapon camos" (alternate skins for a weapon) in a similar fashion, though only headshots are counted. In Call of Duty: World at War, challenges are given to the player in seven tiers. Each one is also more challenging than the previous. Boot Camp challenge's are seen as the least difficult with even the most mediocre players completing them by either Rank 55 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, ''Rank 65 in ''Call of Duty: World at War ''or Rank 70 in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Challenges unlock new Titles, and Emblems, as well as giving you experience. The highest amount of experience you can get for any one challenge is 10,000. List of Challenges in Modern Warfare 2: Primary Weapons, Secondary Weapons, Perks, Equipment, Basic Training, Operations, Killstreak, Precision, Finishing Moves, Humiliation, Payback, Elite, Intimidation, Prestige. List of Weapon Challenges * Marksman Challenges - get a certain amount of kills with the weapon * Expert Challenges - get a certain amount of headshot kills. * Veteran Challenges- get a certain amount of kills with a weapon after prestige. (only in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) * Master Challenges- get a certain amount of headshots after prestige. (only in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) List of Challenge Tiers * Boot Camp * Operations * Vehicle * Field Specialist * Killer * Humiliation * Elite * Perks * Equipment * Basic Training * Killstreak * Precision * Finishing Moves * Payback * Intimidation * Prestige Call of Duty 4 Challenges Assault- Includes all Marksmen/Expert Challenges for all Assault Rifle's SMG- Includes all Marksmen/Expert Challenges for all Submachine Gun's LMG- Includes all Marksmen/Expert Challenges for all Light Machine Gun's Shotgun- Includes all Marksmen/Expert Challenges for all Shotgun's Sniper- Includes All Marksmen/Expert Challenges for all Sniper rifle's Bootcamp Radar Inbound- Kill 3 Enemies Without Dying and Call in a UAV . XP reward: 50 Airstrike Inbound- Kill 5 Enemies without dying and call in a Airstrike. XP reward: 50 Chopper Inbound- Kill 7 enemies without dying and call in a Chopper. XP reward:50 Flyswatter- Shoot down an enemy Helicopter. Xp Reward: 250 Marathon- Sprint 26 Miles Total. XP reward: 250 Goodbye- Fall 30 feet or more to your death. XP reward: 250 Base Jump- Fall 15 feet or more and survive. XP reward: 250 Crouch Shot- Kill X enemies While you are crouching. Prone Shot- Kill X enemies while in Prone. Grenade Kill- Kill X enemies with a Frag grenade. Point Guard- Get X assists. X-ray Vision- Kill 15 enemies through a surface using bullet penetration. Vandalism- Blow up X cars. Exposed- Call in UAV X times. Backdraft- Destroy X enemy explosive devices. Knife Veteran- Kill X enemies with the knife melee attack. Operations Free-For-All Victor- Place in the top 3 in X free-for-all matches. Team Player- Win X Team Deathmatch matches. Search And Destroy Victor- Win X Search and Destroy matches. MVP Team Deathmatch- Play Team Deathmatch and get the top score overall. XP reward: 250 Hardcore Team player- Win X Hardcore Team Deatchmatch matches. Sabotage Victor- Win X Sabotage Matches. MVP Team Hardcore- Win a team hardcore match with the top score. XP Reward: 50 Bomb Down- Kill the bomb carrier in a Sabotage or Search and Destroy match. XP reward: 250 Bomb Defender- Kill a bomb defuser in a Sabotage or Search and Destroy match. XP reward: 250 Bomb Planter- Kill a bomb planter in a Sabotage or Search and Destroy match. XP reward: 250 Hero- Defuse a bomb in a Sabotage in Search and Destroy match. XP reward: 250 Last man Standing- Be the Last man Standing in Search and Destroy. XP reward: 250 Killer Claymore Shot- Kill 5 enemies by using a Claymore. XP reward: 250 Assault Expert- Kill X enemies with a headshot while using an assault rifle. SMG Expert- Kill X enemies with a headshot while using a submachine gun. LMG Expert- Kill X enemies with headshot while using a light machine gun. LastStand Veteran- Kill X enemies while using the Last Stand perk. Master Chef- Kill X enemies with Cooked grenades. Airstrike Veteran- Kill X enemies by calling in airstrikes. Chopper Veteran- Kill X enemies by calling in helicopters. Stun Veteran- Kill X enemies still dazed by a Stun grenade. Multi- RPG- Kill 2 or more enemies with a single RPG shot. XP reward: 250 Martydom Veteran- Kill X enemies with a dropped grenade from the Martyrdom perk. Claymore- Kill 2 or more enemies with a single claymore. XP reward: 250 Stealth- Kill X enemies while using a silenced weapon. Invisible- Kill X enemies while using a sniper rifle in prone. Counter-Claymore- Kill X enemies by shooting a claymore. Counter-C4- Kill X enemies by shooting C4. Humiliation Airborne- Get a 2 kill streak with bullets while in midair. XP reward: 250 Multi-Frag- Kill 2 or more enemies with a single Frag Grenade. XP reward: 250 Carpet Bomb- Kill 5 or more enemies with a single airstrike. XP reward: 250 MG master- Get a 5 kill streak while on a mounted machine gun. XP reward: 250 Slasher- Get a 3 melee kill streak without dying. XP reward: 250 Multi-C4- Kill 2 or more enemies with a single C4 pack. XP reward: 250 Hot Potato- Kill X enemies with thrown back grenades. Car bomb- Kill 1 enemy by destroying a car. XP reward: 250 Backstabber- Stab an enemy in the back with your knife. XP reward: 250 Slow but Sure- Kill 1 enemy while being stunned by a stun grenade. XP reward: 250 Flashbang veteran- Kill X enemies dazed by a Flashbang. Misery Loves Company- Kill yourslef and a enemy by cooking a grenade wiothout throwing it. Ouch- Kill X enemies with a rifle mounted Grenade Launcher without detonation. impact Rival- Kill the same enemy 5 times in a single match. XP reward: 250 Cruelty- Kill an enemy, pick up his weapon, then kill him again with his own weapon. XP reward: 250 Thinkfast- Finish off an enemy by hitting him with a frag grenade. Impact XP reward: 250 Thinkfast Stun- Finish off an enemy by hitting him with a stun grenade. Impact XP reward: 250 Thinkfast Flash- Finsh off an enemy by hitting him with a flashbang. Impact XP reward: 250 Return To Sender- Kill an enemy by shooting their own C4. XP reward: 250 Blindfire- Kill an anemy while you are still dazed by a Flashbang. XP reward: 250 Elite The Brink- Get a 3 or more killstreak while near death. flashing red XP reward: 250 Collateral Damage- Kill 2 or more enemies with a single sniper rifle Bullet. XP reward: 250 The Edge- Kill the last kill in a match X times. Flawless- Play an entire full-length match without dying. XP reward: 250 Tango Down- Kill every member of the enemy team. enemy minimum XP reward: 250 Hard Landing- Kill an enemy that is currently in mid-air. XP reward: 250 Extreme Cruelty- Kill every member of the enemy team without dying. enemy minimum XP reward: 250 Fast swap- Hurt an enemy with your primary weapon, then finish him off with your Pistol. XP reward: 250 Star Player- Play an entire full length match of any game type with a 5:1 kill / death ratio. XP reward: 250 How the ?- Kill an enemy by using bullet penetration to shoot an explosive device through a wall. XP reward: 250 Dominoes- Kill an enemy by setting off a chain reaction of explosives. XP reward: 250 No Secrets- Call in 3 UAV's in a single match. XP reward: 250 Afterburner- Call in an airstrike 2 times in a single match. XP reward: 250 Air Superiority- call in a helicopter 2 times in a single match. XP reward: 250 Fearless- Kill 10 enemies in a single match without dying. XP reward: 250 Counter-MVP- Kill the #1 player on the enemy team 10 times in a single match. XP reward: 250 Invincible- Get 5 health regeneration from enemy damage in a row, without dying. XP reward: 250 Survivalist- Survive for 5 consecutive minutes. XP reward: 250 Note: After Prestige Mode you will lose all of your completed challenges. Call of Duty: World at War challenges Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 challenges See Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2_challenges. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Challenges Category:Call of Duty: World at War